


Locked In

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Chases, Gen, Locked In, closet, suspect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When chasing a suspect, Neal and Peter wind up locked into a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In

“Oh, come on! You can’t seriously tell me that we’re locked in a damn closet!” Peter complained as Neal struggled to open the door. 

“Apparently, I can.” Neal muttered, searching for his picks, before remembering that he’d given them to Mozzie to ‘update’ them. He scowled. “And Moz has my picks, damn it. We’re stuck, Peter. Unless you have something small that can pick a lock.”

“All I’ve got is a pen, and I seriously doubt that a pen can pick a lock.” Peter told him. “I’m going to try my cell phone, give you some light as well as send a text to Diana. I’d call, but there was hardly any signal in this damn building as it was. I’d be lucky enough to send a text.”

“Tell them we’re stuck,” Neal offered, leaning against the door and peering through the keyhole. A tiny sliver of light shown, but there wasn’t much. He could make out the columns that were holding up the floor above them. They’d gone into a large apartment building and were in the garage, having chased the suspect down five flights of stairs, and he’d gotten smart, waited around the corner, and had shoved both Neal and Peter into the closet, before slamming it shut. 

Now they were trapped, and had no means of getting out. 

It was also a tight space with two people in it, and very dark, though the light from Peter’s phone helped.

“Did you send that text?” Neal asked, unable to move much to see what Peter was sending. 

“Yup. It’s on it’s way now.” Peter told him. “And…it’s sent. Hopefully the team will come pick us up in a bit-”

The door jerked open to reveal Jones standing there looking amused. 

“I didn’t think closets were your thing, boss.” Jones teased, but then turned serious. “You two okay?”

“We’re fine. Is the guy-” Peter chose to ignore that first comment, pushing Neal out so that he could follow. Neal scowled at him, but leaned against the wall of the building, breathing in relief at being out of that tiny space. At least he’d had someone friendly with him, though.

“Diana’s got him, boss. It’s all good. We were just worried about you two, when Diana caught him you two weren’t behind him, so we figured we’d scope the area. Good thing that you got that text message sent. We might’ve taken a while to find you, in a place this big.” Jones said, solemnly, but then grinned. “Should I call El and let her know you and Neal were sharing a closet?”

“Do that, and I’ll dock your pay. Don’t think I won’t,” Peter threatened, scowling. Neal rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, like I won’t say something, Peter. I had to share a closet with you…do you realize how pushy you are?” Neal teased him. Jones chuckled as Peter began to grumble even as the three of them walked out of the building together, each relieved that it had all ended well. 

Case closed.  
~*~  
End


End file.
